


infinity in the palm of your hand

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Pride and Prejudice References, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Visions, kind of not really, more tags to come, this is a very Ben Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in search of the wayfinder, Rey stumbles onto a discovery in the ruins of the Death Star on Endor that will change everything[TROS spoilers kinda]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous, TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is because some folks imagined that rey might have had a not so G rated vision of dark rey on the throne, and also a bit of p&p fixing and ben solo being adorable!!! there's more to come, fic wise and pertaining to fix its :D

The wayfinder calls out to her in a way that the dagger did not, the entire opposite sensation is winding through her. Intrigue and desire, yearning curiosity, rather than abject dread and horror. Rey walks into the corridor past the ruins of the Death Star throne room antechamber and immediately is surrounded by darkness, but only briefly. 

A red lightsaber flares to life, a double ended saber that is nothing like Kylo Ren’s, and yet just as unstable, reminiscent. Rey sees a mirror image of herself, a twin, dressed all in black, with gleaming crimson eyes, blood colored lips, and a twisted version of Leia’s ring on her left hand, in an imitation of what must be a symbolic evolution. 

She falls backward, catching herself painfully on the concrete as the dark Rey advances on her, the duel ended saber drawn, twice as deadly as Kylo Ren’s, longer than her own staff. “If you joined him, you could have _this_. A belonging.”

As Rey watches, Dark Rey turns away from her with a dramatic swirl of her dark cloak, and behind her, the scene changes. Leaving the forest where Kylo Ren once confronted her, on the Starkiller Base, Rey is now kneeling on the ground of a throne room much like the one from Snoke’s ship, but the throne is far more elegant, beautiful even. 

Rey watches herself sit down on the throne, tossing back her hood and putting her saber away, while a dark figure advances, smooth long strides revealing who he is before he even speaks. “Kneel, Lord of Ren.” the seated vision of Rey says, and Kylo does so, but he waits until he’s right in front of her, so he might be able to kiss her hand, the ring. 

Rey’s eyes widen, and she sees the dark echo of herself smiling, looking down at Kylo with something that might be fondness. “What news do you bring me of my empire, Kylo?” Rey hears herself ask. 

“My queen, hundreds more systems have aligned to our cause. Our victory is assured.” Kylo says quietly, in a semblance of his voice during their second Force connection. When he told Rey to let the past die, to stop wishing after her parents.

“Aren’t you going to give me a kiss? Tell me you missed me out there, destroying our enemies.” Rey says, while Rey on the ground is grateful to be sitting down already, because Kylo _does_ , surging to his feet, leaning in close and kissing that vision on the throne. “I want to do so much more.” Rey hears him say, and the smile on her face is the sharpest thing in the room suddenly. “Good boy. I know you do.” Kylo returns to his knees, but he nuzzles into Rey’s palm the whole way down, because she doesn’t let go of his face, then pets a hand through his hair, while his hands move quickly. 

Rey has to scramble around from her position on the floor to get a better look, morbid fascination overwhelming her mild horror at such bizarre interactions between herself and Kylo. Apparently Dark Rey wears next to nothing under her black robes, because all Kylo has to do is drag his hands up from her ankle boots and push her tunic out of the way before two pale naked legs emerge to brace over those massive shoulders. Rey feels her face heating and she claps a hand to her mouth, as if this vision can hear, or be ashamed of being watched. Kylo presses what look like exceedingly gentle kisses from the bend of her knee all the way up her inner thighs, before his head presses right between her legs, and Rey on the throne arches her back, head tilting to the side, and a lewd moan leaving her throat. 

Rey has never heard herself make that sound. On Jakku, alone, she still remained quiet every time she allowed herself to seek out pleasure, and now, with the Resistance, there’s hardly time for it, yet she does… ever since the last year, and Kylo asking her to join him, she’s dreamed of them together in a way that words cannot express. Now, it’s a strange blend of envy and torture, getting to hear herself being shown such affection by Kylo, worshipped, while sitting on a throne against everything Rey stands for. Speaking of which, she ought to get up, and get out of there, but she’s trapped, in a way. 

Kylo finishes her off once, and pulls back, gazing up at Rey with those same dark sad eyes, except now they’re pure black with lust, and his face gleams with the evidence of her desire, as she urges him to rise to his feet, she steps down from the throne, allowing him to take her place. He sits down just so, legs spread, and Rey lifts a hand to use the Force in a most uncouth way, undoing his trouser fastenings, freeing his cock from the confines of his many layers, which only makes Kylo groan as if in pain, and though Rey doesn’t think he is, judging by the way his face contorts in bliss from the first touch of a hand. His flesh is reddened, almost purple at the head, shiny wet with a matching arousal to Rey’s, and then she’s sitting back down, but _on_ him, settling in his lap, taking his cock inside of her without a single word of protest. 

Rey knows she should look away, should be horrified, disgusted even, but Kylo’s ensuing cry of ecstasy is echoed by Rey herself, rocking down on him, legs draping over the sides of the throne arms, while both her hands anchor onto those broad shoulders. Together, they move in union like a dance of wicked implications, and Rey’s head falls back, her long hair loose and free, contrasting greatly with the black of her robes, as Kylo leans forward, burying his face in her chest, groaning into her skin. Both of his hands grasp at Rey’s back, curled around her waist, he’s not letting her go anytime soon, Kylo stiffens under her, and lets out another loud groan, going entirely still, though Rey continues to bounce a little, twisting her hips just so, then grinding down over him in evident delight. “You’re going to give me sons and daughters. Our empire will last for an eternity.” Rey says, barely above a whisper, and Kylo nods against her. “I will give you anything you ask for. Your heart’s desires are mine, my heart is yours.” Rey feels a hand on her shoulder, a _real_ one, and she screams. 

The vision dissolves slowly, leaving her in relative darkness and solitude, except for the contact. She whirls around and runs out of the hallway into the antechamber, and stops short at the sight of Kylo standing across from her in the room. “What was that?”

Rey chokes out, and Kylo swallows, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have startled you. I felt your anguish across our bond.”

She frowns a little, then a lot. “I wasn’t hurt or in pain… but, that doesn’t matter. Why are you here? You followed me?”

Poe and Finn are in grave danger if the First Order is on their way, but Kylo is already shaking his head. 

“It’s just me. I’m alone.” The side of his mouth curves up a little at this, and Rey balks. “Why?” Kylo holds out his hand, but it’s not just his leather glove she sees on it, there’s a glowing object, a pyramid shape, blue swirling inside of it, along with a single drop of crimson. “The wayfinder… how did you get it?” Rey asks, her voice a hushed whisper. Kylo smiles.

“It’s mine. You have yet to retrieve yours. Together, they make a beacon.” She pulls out her saber and ignites it. 

“Give it to me. It needs to be destroyed.” His smile fades rapidly. “I can’t do that, I’m sorry.” Rey lifts her hand and spins around, using the Force to reach out, summoning the second one. It’s safer this way, she should have done this in the first place, rather than allow the Dark Side to attempt bewitching her. “What did you see in there?” Kylo is asking, even as she feels the heavy weight of the second wayfinder smacking into her palm. Rey grits her teeth, but it’s no use. 

She can’t shield her mind, can’t keep him out, especially when he’s this close. 

“I saw myself… on the Emperor’s throne. As Empress.” Instead of looking smug, or impressed, Kylo frowns. “Really?”

Rey coughs, and then tilts her chin up, raising her saber. “Give me your wayfinder now.” He shakes his head. 

Rage boils in her blood, sizzling through her veins. She wants to chuck it across the room at his big dumb handsome face.

Wait… handsome? “I think there’s more to it. Something you’re not telling me. You’re distressed. Sweating.” Kylo says.

His voice is infuriatingly soft, little more than a murmur, words caressing her senses. Without the mask, he’s inherently kinder looking, despite his intimidating appearance with his robes and cape. Rey snarls at him, waving her saber menacingly. Or at least, she hopes it comes off that way. Reality is that she’s almost annoyed he hasn’t drawn his yet.

“Shut up. It’s not your concern.” She tries to lunge at him, intent on grabbing that damn thing out of his hand, but Kylo pivots on his heel and simply dodges her. 

“I’m not going to fight you. This is it Rey, this is what I saw when we touched hands. You’ll turn.” He smiles again, crookedly, with half his mouth, yet all of his eyes gleam with happiness. Rey frowns harder, her head aching. He’s mad.

“What are you talking about? After what I saw in there… I will _never_ join you, nor the Emperor, the First order… I want no part of it. Maybe you’re wrong, and what I saw is true. You’ll be the one to turn.” Kylo finally moves, stepping forward, and he holds out the wayfinder. Rey could just slice his wrist and get it by force, but for some reason, she doesn’t want to. “Merge them.” She spits out. Kylo meets her eyes, and he nods, Rey knows what he can see inside her head now.

“I trust you.” He says, walking close, until there’s no space between them, not really. She lowers her saber, closing it. Kylo’s hand grazes hers, the Wayfinders touch. There’s a flash of blue, red, and finally they soften to purple, glowing steadily. Rey frowns. “That wasn’t what I expected… was that supposed to happen?” Kylo blinks. “Maybe they’re not just a beacon, maybe it’s more. I’ve read about this reaction. But it’s more evident of holocrons, not something made by sith.”

Rey looks up at him from where their hands are still joined. “What’s a holocron?” 

Kylo smiles again, and she can see dimples forming in his cheeks. 

“They contain ancient wisdom and knowledge about the past, stored by Jedi. I can’t understand this… I wonder if the jedi _replaced_ the wayfinders with this technology instead. There is still a map to the regions of unknown space… I followed it right to him. But there’s no energy to draw anyone here. It’s just waiting to be read.” Rey gulps, and then tries to pull back. Kylo doesn’t chase her, nor does he leave. “I guess your mission has failed.” She says, hoping she sounds more confident than she feels. “My mission was to find you, to bring you to him. He wants your power. He wants you dead.” 

Kylo says, his tone somber, and Rey grimaces. “Maybe I’ll kill him first. You shouldn’t tell me where he is.” 

Her eyes lift to his face, and something shifts on it. Resignation. Kylo inhales deeply, then sighs. 

“I won’t. If you kill me and extract it from the holocron, who can stop you?” This has to be a trap, Rey thinks. 

“Why would I kill you? You’re unarmed.” That would be a war crime. “You wanted to kill me before… what changed?”

Kylo sounds sad now, his smile drifting off, brushed away with a wet icy breeze from the ocean outside, still roaring. 

Rey feels his despair across the bond, and she knows why, it’s tinged with sorrow, a deep yearning, he misses Leia. 

“You could come with me, come back. Your mother-” Kylo jerks, like he’s trying to disturb a fly or maybe her words hurt him. “I can’t go back. I’ve done too much, gone too far down the path of becoming a sith. She would never… she hates me. As she should.” And just like that, all of the fight drains out of Rey, because the one thing Kylo radiates is regret.

“Ben…” She whispers, testing the waters. Kylo’s eyes flicker to hers, and he’s not angry, he responds, he lights up.

“I don’t deserve that name.” He says. Rey holds out her hand to him, fingers twitchy, her lips trembling. Her voice breaks.

“I wanted to take your hand. Ben Solo’s hand. I know you meant it when you said I wasn’t alone. Please, take mine.”

“If I do, I can’t promise to know what will happen next.” Kylo says, and Rey feels the bond flare up with the most naked _hope_ as he does, finally. She tightens her fingers, and he does the same. “We’re going to save the galaxy, that’s what.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeet they bang for real soon i promise *prayer hands emoji*

He even feels differently, walking out of the ruins of the Death star, merged holocrons in one hand, Rey’s fingers in his other. He’s not sure if it’s right, or if he’s ready, but testing out the word Ben on his tongue doesn’t yield a cringe. Every single time Rey uses it to address him, he feels only warmth coiling in his gut, like she’s coaxing him out of a terrible place, inch by inch.

Ben is the one who follows Rey to his ship, and together they leave, using his signature to avoid detection, to go to the unknown space, to Exegol. Palpatine will never see this coming, he knows. 

Rey doesn’t even seem worried. It’s enough to make _him_ nervous, and rightly so. She has no idea what they’re going up against, yet her optimism reigns supreme. Ben sheds his cape and cowl before leaving the ship, trailing after her on the ice. He doesn’t look like his old self, not one bit, and Rey waits for him at the entrance to the Emperor’s lair. “Ready?”

She asks, eyes wide, the bond humming with a warning, caution yet exhilaration. Ben nods. 

He goes first, lighting his saber without blinking, and Rey stays at his back, mostly out of sight. 

The knights of Ren approach them as the elevator lands, and Ben gives them a look, feeling their confusion through the Force. “You’ve lost your helmet, your cape, Supreme Leader.” His neck has never felt so bare, nor his head so light.

Ben smiles, shrugging. “You’re so right.” He lifts his saber and hears Rey’s ignite, as she turns on her heel and goes back to back with him, ready to deflect the knights of Ren’s attacks. The battle is over within a handful of minutes, far quicker than dispatching Snoke’s guards had been, and Rey looks absolutely feral, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. 

All dressed in white, she’s like some kind of avenging angel, right out of the storybooks Ben grew up listening to his mother read him before bed. If Rey didn’t already make him feel as if a reason for living is right in front of him, he does now. “Let’s go.” They run for it, entering Palpatine’s chambers and stopping short at the sight of his phantom arena. 

**_“My boy, you have done well. I wonder if your knights could have been of more assistance in her defeat.”_ **

Ben eyes the shell of the Emperor, no more than a glorified corpse, if he’s honest. He lifts his saber, pointing it right at Palpatine, who’s blind eyes actually seem to be frowning now. “They’re _dead_ , just like you will be shortly. I’m not yours.”

“He never was.” Rey interjects boldly, moving to stand beside him, jaw set in defiance. 

“Ben Solo is a jedi. The blood of Anakin Skywalker flows through his veins. Skywalker who defeated you, with his son. Now, your grandson will end you.” The way she says it is magnificent, yet Ben knows instinctively the words are not her own. Someone is speaking through her, and if the slight off step Rey does when she falls silent is any indication, they are not alone. Ben inhales deeply, breathing out with three simple words. “Be with me.” Rey echoes him, twice. “Be with _us_.”

A glow of blue hazes the entire arena, lighting up the gloom, and Palpatine growls in anger. “What have you done?”

Ben laughs, there’s nothing else to be done. “The Jedi have risen, they’re immortal like you will never be. Bye now.”

Rey shouts and then they advance, running at Palpatine, deflecting his occasional bursts of lightning, then together, crossing blades to absorb and reflect his final blast of energy, causing him to disintegrate. 

The machine which he was hanging from begins to spark, then explodes, forcing them to retreat, as the ground trembles and shudders beneath their feet. “Okay time to go.” Ben says, as Rey nods, “Good plan!” 

Unfortunately, it seems like his ship has already been swallowed up by a fissure in the ground, because as they return to the elevator, Ben can see it in the distance, amongst the rubble of Palpatine’s snoke cloning lab. 

“What are we going to do?” Rey shouts. “I know that the knights have a ship around here somewhere, c’mon.”

Ben leads the way, striding off the elevator to run down the only clear path remaining. Ice walls fracture and shatter around them, but he can sense and feel Rey in the bond, she’s right behind him. He stops short at the makeshift hanger bay, and grins. The knights ship is right there, already running, as if they were expecting to need a quick getaway. “See?”

Ben says, and Rey brushes past him, “Gloat later, escape now!” She’s right, of course. The planet is falling apart quicker than Starkiller base was while under constant attack. Ben wonders if the Emperor built some kind of failsafe destruction to prevent his technology from falling into the wrong hands. No doubt it’s why the planet is so hidden in the first place. 

Ben slips in beside Rey, taking the copilot’s seat, and he meets her excited grin with a crooked smile of his own. 

“Where to?” She asks, clearly kidding, as they fly out of the canyon and then jump to lightspeed within a few seconds. 

Ben’s fuzzy warm feeling of pride and hope quickly begins to fizzle out as he remembers the resistance base, his mother. The inevitable confrontation that will ensue. “I think you know the location better than I do.” Ben finally says. Rey nods.

She says nothing for a long moment, biting her lip, staring out at the hyperspace tunnel, though it gives him a chance to look at her, to admire her lovely face, and recall just how many times he’s dreamed about kissing her. Ben shakes himself. Now is _so_ not the time for that. “We could go somewhere else… I just need to get a message to them, through Leia. I’ll let them know what we’ve done, together. She’ll be grateful to know you’re alright.” Rey finishes, reaching over to set her hand on his, where he’s just resting them limply over the spare steering drive. 

Ben swallows thickly. “If you’re sure. You don’t want to go and see your friends? Make sure everyone is okay?” 

At last, Rey smiles widely, so bright and brilliant it makes his heart ache. “They’ll be fine now, the galaxy is safe.”

He trusts her, more than anyone he knows, so he nods. “Then let’s go somewhere no one knows us. Coruscant maybe.”

She frowns a little, nose scrunching up, and Ben chokes on a laugh. 

“That’s the city planet isn’t it? No. Pick somewhere nice. Green. Water.” Ben shrugs. “Fair enough.”

He leans over and taps some buttons, bringing up the map, pointing to something that’s fairly close. “What about Naboo?”

Rey blinks, biting her lip again, looking at him. “Isn’t that where-”

Ben flushes. “My grandmother was once queen there. It’s her homeworld. It’s very beautiful.” She nods. “Okay.”

Pulling them out of hyperspeed, Rey programs a quick neutral message to send, likely encoded for the resistance, and then she steers them towards the planet.

“Rose is in charge of all the communication. She’ll pass this along to the general and let everyone know I’m alive. We can make contact with Leia once we’re rested. I don’t know about you, but I need a good night’s sleep.” The exhaustion in Ben’s very bones becomes more prominent the longer they go on, now that the looming dread and presence of Palpatine is erased forever. The only person he can feel in his head is Rey, and she’s not forcing her way in, she’s just _there_ by way of their bond. Ben could lock her out at any spare moment were to desire it, but he doesn’t. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

Finding a place to stay is easier than he ever expected, all Rey has to do is wave her hand, then they’re in a lovely villa on the edge of a gorgeous beach in the lake country. Ben doesn’t think he could really sleep so easily with Rey so close, but once he’s dipped into the fresher and emerged in just his pants to find her already in bed entirely out wearing only _his_ shirt, he does. He climbs in beside her, and feels his heart flip over when Rey reaches for him unconsciously, letting him pull her into his chest, so that Ben is absolutely curled around her body in the bed. He thinks the words he isn’t sure he can yet say very hard through the bond, and when Rey smiles, eyes still closed, Ben shuts his own finally. A long and dreamless sleep. 

Ben stirs, but the sun has long since set, and everything is bathed in silver moonlight, he turns over in the bed, and feels it’s empty. Rey isn’t there. He sits bolt upright and feels his heart in his throat, but then he looks outside, towards the balcony. Ben’s entire body sags with relief. She’s out looking at the stars. He climbs out of the bed and staggers on his sore legs to stand beside her. It’s a monumental effort on his part not to look at _her_ legs for too long considering Rey is just in his tunic. Ben swallows, and rubs a hand over his face, through his hair, trying to tame the sleep tousled mess. 

“Hey.” He says quietly, as Rey turns to meet his gaze, before her eyes dip down and take his bare chest in. they widen, and Ben feels his face growing warm. “Uh, hi. Sorry I stole your shirt. It’s comfier than trying to sleep in my stuff.” 

She glances backwards to the room, and then back out to the lake. As if she’s afraid to look at him now that she realizes what she’s done. Ben finds himself smiling. “It’s quite alright. You look very good in it. Better than me I’d think.” 

Rey shivers a little, and he moves closer instinctively, putting an arm around her. Ben is far from cold, especially now.

“I’m scared, Ben.” She finally says. He frowns, concerned. “Why? What’s wrong?” Ben’s hand lifts from the railing to cup her cheek, and a fraction of a second too late he realizes that might have been an unwelcome, intimate gesture. 

Rey, however, says nothing to protest what he’s doing, in fact, she leans into it, gazing up at him once more, “I can’t put it into words, how I feel around you. Now that we’ve…” she breaks off, sounding almost mournful. Ben gulps. “What?”

Rey reaches out, putting a hand on his chest suddenly, and Ben’s eyes widen, a sound choking out of his throat that he can’t explain, only apologize for. No one has ever touched him like this, and even though he once appeared to her in this same manner of dress, she had turned away, and he’d felt embarrassed. “I think I’m in love with you, Ben.” Rey says. 

She confesses it like it’s something to regret, making his chest ache. “Is that bad?” Ben finally asks. As if he doesn’t want to kiss her right now. Rey’s biting her lip again, then shrugging. “I’m not sure, I know we’re connected already, maybe destined for it since the beginning. But I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want.” 

Ben puts his hand under her chin, urging her to look at him, and it’s second nature, ducking his head down to brush his lips against hers. “If you think I don’t want you, you’ve never really taken a look inside my thoughts. I love you, Rey.”

He can feel her smiling into the kiss, and Ben’s relief is surely evident through the bond, as she puts her other hand on the back of his neck, drawing him in closer, until she’s all but clinging to him. “You really are him.” Rey says softly. 

“What’s that?” Ben asks, a little confused, but unable to resist smiling too, as he opens his eyes and finds her beaming. 

“The man I saw in my dreams.” Another kiss, this time deeper, longer, with a hint of tongue to make something twist in Ben’s gut, his arousal rising higher and higher, then Rey is grabbing his hand, tugging him back towards the bed. 

“I want-” He nods, feeling her questions, and answering everything affirmatively. “Anything for you, Rey.” 

Ben kisses her until her legs fall open under him and she’s using both hands on his shoulders to urge him down, lower, making her scent more and more obvious. He noses his own tunic up out of the way and presses wet sloppy kisses against the pale curve of her belly, licking against the dark swirls of hair that frame the apex of her thighs. “Oh, Ben, please…”

Rey sighs, encouraging him to go further. Ben’s had visions of this, fantasies and dreams that never come to fruition in any other way besides him waking up to damp sleep pants and with a throbbing ache still unsated. Now, he kisses Rey’s hot flesh and swallows down the taste of her, licking into wet folds and letting her grind up against his face. Ben groans aloud, rutting his own aching need into the bed, shuddering from how the sheer euphoric bliss that’s rippling across their bond.

As if Rey’s pleasure doubles, echoing through him, returning to her with Ben’s yearning need too, she whimpers and grabs his hair, pulling just shy of painfully hard. “Ben!” She cries out, and his tongue is flooded with her release, wetting down his chin, Ben keeps licking into her and suckling over her until Rey is actively twitching away, begging for a moment to catch her breath, which makes him smile. He kisses her inner thighs, effectively wiping his face clean on her warm dry skin, and then returns up to her face, hovering atop her, wondering if Rey wants more. 

“Show me.” She gasps, and Ben blinks down at her. “What do you mean?” He asks. Rey’s hands wander from his bare chest down to his hips, then she’s pressing one between his legs, forcing him to hiss out a breath. “Force.” Ben hears himself say, and Rey’s fingers grope over the length of him through his pants. “Take them off.” She pleads. 

After a few moments of struggling, he gets them off, down past his ankles, then Rey is all but climbing over him, straddling his waist to lean down and kiss him. Ben would give this all of his focus, but he feels one of her hands curling around his cock, making him gasp, sitting up a little, though Rey’s other hand presses firmly on his chest, keeping him flat. “Stay there. I want to see you.” She whispers, and force help him, but his hips keep jerking as she touches him.

Ben can’t hold on very long if she’s going to insist on being so much… like this, and Rey doesn’t even seem to notice his agony, of a sort. His cock throbs and drools further wetness, making the sound of her strokes obscene, echoing around the room, reaching him through the fog in his brain, pleasurable sensations threatening to drown him, as Rey reaches him, kissing gently and whispering to him across the bond. “It’s okay. Come for me, Ben.” With a low cry, he does, shuddering apart beneath her body, her hand, spilling onto his stomach, up his chest.

"Oh, force, I haven’t done that for-” He breaks off. It’s been a while. Since long before he met Rey. Even after, he only allowed himself private thoughts, never the physical act, lest she sense it and react with disgust. Ben thinks that would have broken him. Rey noses down to his neck, smiling. He can tell. “That looked like it felt wonderful. I know it must have.” Ben heaves a sigh, and then a shaky laugh. “You felt it too, didn’t you?” He asks, and Rey gazes down at him with a smirk the likes of which he’s never seen. 

Only in his dreams. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like, to be able to feel pleasure as a man, I can’t lie.” 

Rey licks her lips and then shuffles backwards, making Ben’s eyes go wide, blurting out the question of what she’s doing.

“Well it’s only fair, isn’t it? You got to taste me. I want my turn.” Rey’s cheeky little grin vanishes as she lowers her head to lap at the mess cooling on Ben’s skin, and he can’t help shivering with an impossible second wind rushing through him. He’s never been able to recover so fast, maybe because of their bond, when Rey finishes licking at his release and nuzzles her cheek against his stomach, he feels his cock twitch. “Are you going to put me in-in your mouth?” Ben stammers out.

“Of course. If that’s okay?” Rey says, blinking up at him. She’s already all but laying down between his legs, her mouth inches away from his aching cock. “Please.” Ben gasps, getting a smirk in reply before Rey actively lowers her lips down the side of his shaft, dragging a wet line on the way back up by parting them to let her tongue curl around the underside of the crown. Rey doesn’t drag out the torture for very long, for a very good reason, he thinks, she wants him to be inside her. Ben sees it, bright and shining in her mind, a different kind of torture altogether. When Rey straightens up from mouthing over the tip of him, her lips are shiny with his arousal. “Can we-” She breaks off, and Ben nods eagerly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, so I’ll need to put my fingers in first.” He chokes out, and Rey smiles gently, crawling her way back up to kiss him soundly. “No, it’s okay, just go slow.” Normally Ben would protest such recklessness, but considering they’ve both already climaxed, and he can sense every possible change in Rey’s body, he just swallows and obeys, letting her make the first move. She straddles him properly, and rocks against him, wet heat rubbing the length of his cock. 

Ben can’t hold back a groan. “Too much, don’t tease me.” Rey apologizes sweetly, and then reaches down to line him up, urging him inside her, little by little. He knows it’s a stretch for her, feels the twinge of pain that makes her gasp, but she doesn’t stop, and Ben respects her decision. 

The pain gives way to a throbbing need, which makes Rey hum and whine a little, rocking down on him, before slowly settling fully, and Ben can feel the physical grip of her body around his cock, it’s beyond words to describe how _good_ it is. Rey’s impatience makes her move faster, touching herself with the same hand she used to guide him in, until she’s shuddering over Ben, free hand bracing on his chest. He grabs for it, and squeezes gently, “Go on, use me.” Ben gasps.

Rey shakes her head, then bows over him, leaning her forehead against his. “I’m good, I want you to fuck me.” 

Ben isn’t sure how that’s really much different from what they’re doing right now, but he obeys, feeling her climb off of him and roll onto her back, struggling with his tunic to get it off. His eyes go wide as her breasts are revealed to him, and Rey actually blushes pink all the way down her neck to the buds of her nipples. “I know they’re not much but-”

Ben shushes her with a kiss, and then nestles in between her legs, carefully thrusting back inside of her. “You’re perfect.”

Everything about Rey is made for him, he thinks, he can fit one in each palm, and he _does_ , lowering his head to kiss each swell with reverence, before he feels her hands in his hair, grasping at his neck. “Faster Ben, please.” He groans, nodding. 

Rocking into her, eventually Ben sets a rhythm and finds that he can make Rey feel just as good as he does by pushing all of his sensations through the bond, letting it loop back when she orgasms, and over and over, until he’s coming so hard his ears pop, and he can’t hold himself up off of her body. Ben shivers atop her, his cheek pressing hard into Rey’s neck, turning his head just so to mouth on her naked shoulder. “Oh Ben, that was… so much.” He can feel himself growing soft in her heat, and Ben doesn’t want to move away, but reluctantly he does, well aware it’s probably uncomfortable for all of him to be on her like this. Rey whimpers a little, and then chases after him, as he falls onto his side, heaving a breath. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Ben asks quietly, unable to help asking. She shakes her head, and presses a hand to his chest, right over his heart. “It was everything I hoped for and more. I could sense _everything_ you were feeling too.” Rey whispers. 

Ben gulps, and then puts a hand to her hip, lower, right where she’s wet for and from him. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Did you?” Rey asks. Ben chuckles, all but giddy with joy. “Of course. It was fantastic. I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Was it your first time?” Rey says, dark eyes serious, and Ben nods. “You?” Her answering nod and shy little smile is a thing of wonder and beauty all its own. “We really are soulmates.” He says. Rey blinks. “Oh? The bond?” 

Ben shakes his head. “It’s something called a ‘dyad,’ in the Force. When two people are connected from a young age.”

Rey exhales, “Oh, it’s _you, isn't_ it? The voice I heard when I was little. It wasn’t my parents, but someone else.”

“Maybe we were already exchanging thoughts, through the bond, despite being so far apart in the galaxy.” Ben offers, though he remembers very little about things before the academy. 

“Someone told me _‘don’t worry, I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.’_ ” Rey whispers, “It couldn’t be anyone else.” 

Ben’s chest tightens and loosens at once. “Maybe it was a vision. You saw the future.” She nods, smiling again. 

“I always knew you would, Ben.” He leans forward and kisses Rey again, feeling the bond swell with happiness. 

“Across the stars, we found each other.” Ben says softly, feeling her nod. “I’m so glad I’m not alone anymore.” Rey says. “Me too.” She clings to him so tightly, Ben almost feels as if they’re one person for a moment, and he smiles at that.


End file.
